Being Blue
by BreckinxM
Summary: Why is it Megamind loves being blue? Pre-movie. Rated T for a few references. Just another one shot. I'm so bad at summaries! :


"I swear she's doing this on purpose, Minion."

The fish in the gorilla/robot suit turned toward his best friend, who was looking at, what he claimed, was the prettiest girl in their class- "in a non-attractive sort of way!" The blue teen had claimed then.

"What's she doing now sir?" The fish asked softly, not looking up from his work now as he knew Megamind would soon launch into a large discussion with his faithful friend on how Roxanne was being a true temptress.

"She _always_ uses a blue highlighter in this class! And when she takes it out she _always_ smiles at me. I know she uses blue on purpose because I see her look at me first! Why does she do that Minion?" He heard the lean alien ask in a voice full of, what he called melon-chny and turn his pencil toward the paper, starting to write again.

It was one of Megamind's outlets, to write. Minion had told his friend many times, when he found the bawled up jewels and read them in their cell at "home", how good of a writer he was. But Megamind, in rare moments of fragility, had just smiled fondly and stroked the small dome where Minion swam/lived.

Right now he could only see what the boy had written as a title- Temptress. Megamind sighed as he came to a pause in his writings, fiddling with the sleeve of the black hoodie he wore before flinching as a paper ball was thrown at his enormous blue head.

He opened the ball and saw a crude drawing of himself in a rather homosexual, as the humans called it when a male was with another male sexually, situation. He looked up and saw Metro Guy, as his enemy went by these days, flipped him a crude symbol. But he saw it was stopped by Roxanne Ritchi, THE Roxanne Ritchi, grabbing his hand and putting it down.

Once Metro Guy had settled down and was focusing back on the teacher and the work, Megamind saw Roxanne turn to flash him a small smile. It of course made a smile flash across his face as well. She seemed to always be stopping Metro Guy from picking on him but he knew the constant taunt of "Blueberry Boy," would happen later and the teasing would never stop. But even the fact that Roxanne had... Saved him? made him feel all...tingly.

As the bell rang all of the students filed out aside from Megamind and Minion who returned to their lab station and started working on the latest invention- a robotic Brain Bot. The head of which was slowly brought wide open by Megamind's soft and deft blue hands to be re-wired. It had been biting lately and Megamind couldn't handle how hard its metallic teeth were.

As Minion realized they needed a few tools he started to his locker leaving his blue companion to his work. He passed by the petite brunette he knew from their last class and gave a polite smile which she returned. Both showing each other a level of respect as they did so.

As she entered the classroom she could clearly see the indigo boy in the back. She had always noticed how big and blue his head was, everyone did, but she didn't ridicule it nor did she ridicule his loner attitude. As she grabbed the phone she'd forgotten she took real notice in the quiet alien in the back of the room. His back turned to her.

She tucked a lock of her recently cut short hair behind her ear as she walked over to see what he was working on. As he hummed a rock song softly, Roxanne Ritchi smiled and slowed her approach to a stroll, trying to listen to him hum. It actually sounded quite good. She knew the song well, of course, but she never knew he was so... musically inclined.

"Whatcha working on, Blue?" She asked softly and he froze as if she had thrown cold water on his head but he slowly turned to her. She giggled fiercely though when he set his dazzling green eyes on her through goggles that were magnifying his eyes to an astronomical level.

He blinked, confused by her laughter, but then he realized his goggles were on and he took them off quickly with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm working on a-a robot." He answered with a stammer, knowing it would be rude to ignore her question. Plus no one else, aside from Minion, ever asked that question.

Megamind watched as Roxanne turned to look at the robot. Her cerulean eyes scanning the mechanism before her as if she was a fellow minion to help aide him in his construction. She slowly moved her fingers over the wires that made up the robots brain. She was truly impressed with how talented he was.

"What does he do? Is he like Minion?" She asked, knowing of the polite fish friend of his from a few of her classes. The two were even partners in the cooking class they shared without Megamind. He was truly mesmerized by the beautiful teen's eyes and freckles and soft looking hands now running over the Brain Bots dome of a head. Making the blue boy more jealous of glass then he ever had been before.

"No. He's nothing like Minion. Minion is one of a kind. I am just inventing him to help me and to help Minion. He'll be a great device... If he doesn't back fire." Megamind answered quiet honestly and then realized how easily she had pulled the truth from him. _'Note to myself; resist Roxanne's chair-isma better._' He scolded himself mentally and then watched as she flashed another dazzling smile because of his honesty.

"I really like the way you designed him, Blue. He looks like a-" "Why do you call me that?" He asked, cutting Roxanne off abruptly but unable to contain himself for another moment longer. She had called him Blue only a few times but he was curious.

Roxanne smiled slightly but then saw he was worried. It struck her then; he thought she was insulting him. "As a kid my favorite color was blue. And I had a teddy bear I used to sleep with named Blue... Well, I would take him every where with me and I always imagined he'd be sweet but really shy and kind of keep to himself. So since you remind me of him... I call you Blue. I never ever meant for it to insult you," She started explaining and moved to sit on one of the chairs around the table as she watched him.

"I know they call you Blueberry Boy. And Metro Guy is seriously in need of an attitude adjustment sometimes. People don't hate you, Megs. They are afraid of something they don't understand. And they blindly worship Metro and, since he doesn't like you, they follow. But not everyone is that way. I'm not that way." Roxanne finished with a smile, hoping that the words she had been longing to say made him feel better some how.

Megamind turned toward the Brain Bot with a faint smile tugging at his lips and reaching his eyes. "You called me Megs now. Is that short for Megamind?" He asked and Roxanne smiled with a slight nod. "I like it. But I like Blue more now that I know its origin." He admitted and gave her a completely genuine smile.

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something more but the bell rang causing her to curse, give Megamind a rushed goodbye, and wish him luck on the Brain Bot. Once she got to the door she turned to look at him. "Hey Megamind," She said with her charming smile. "Yes Roxanne?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Why so blue?" She said flirtatiously and tossed in a wink before hurrying to her next class. Megamind smiled dreamily before focusing on his work.

* * *

As his gorgeous girlfriend walked into the room after taking her shower and settled next to him on the couch he smiled at her. "Hey Roxanne." He said softly and she looked at him curiously.

"Why so blue?" He asked, seeing instantly by her wide smile that she remembered and she moved to kiss him lovingly. Oh yes, Megamind did love being blue


End file.
